Naruto's Angel
by ENxNeko410
Summary: When Naruto thinks that he has everything he could ask for...he loses the thing that means the most to him. What will he do?


Hey guys! I'm back x] Okay…so I know I've been putting up a few stories that have only one chapter, I'm just waiting until they get 'famous'. So, this one may be a LITTLE confusing x] So, no need to fear! I can help XD So, the regular text is what's happening in the present time. _Italic text shows thoughts and feelings. _**Bold is what happened in the past. :] **We all good now? Good.

This is dedicated to my best friend who loves this coupling so enjoy!

O0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

A single splash came from his foot falling into a puddle from the rain that continued to fall to the ground. He was humming to himself silently as he walked to the trap he called home.

_Spend all your time waiting._

The words tune seemed to gracefully slip through his lips as he continued to walk, the memories haunting his mind.

"**Please don't go." Naruto begged his girlfriend Hinata as she headed for the door, walking out to go on an ANBU mission.**

_For that second chance._

His eyes slowly slid closed as he continued to walk. He wanted the memories to fade. To leave his life…but they just swarmed in his mind.

**Hinata softly smiled as she gently pressed her lips against his before looking into his eyes. "I'm sorry Naruto-kun…I can't run away from this…" Her lips were soft…gentle. **

**Naruto could only watch her walk out the door and out of the village with tears down his face. He wanted to run after her and pull her back to him but his feet wouldn't move.**

_For a break that would make it okay._

**It was only two months before Hinata's team returned. Though, it was Kiba who had told Naruto about his beautiful one and only other half.**

_There's always one reason._

"**She's gone Naruto…I'm sorry." He spoke softly to the blonde.**

**Naruto just stood his ground. His eyes wide as tears started to form. He slowly fell to his knees as rain started to fall. **

_To feel not good enough._

**The blonde's feet quickly picked the empty body up off the ground, pivoting towards the rest of the group, the ones who had her body.**

_And it's hard at the end of the day._

**Her beautiful name spilled from his mouth. "HINATA!" His arms were held tightly by her team mates, protecting the now empty shell. The shell that was once full of life and strong that's now empty and so fragile.**

_I need some distraction._

**Two weeks after seeing that beautiful empty shell, he saw 'her' again. The one that was once in this beautiful body. Though, the shell was lying inside of a coffin and many were crying over her passing. The one who cried the most…Uzumaki. **

_Oh beautiful release._

His hands gripped either side of his head as he walked into his house. His eyes clenched shut as he leaned his body against the door frame.

_Memory seeps from my veins._

**The blonde watched as the coffin was lowered about 10 feet into the ground, tears falling down his face. The rain hasn't stopped since he had first found out about the return of this pale shell.**

_Let me be empty._

**After returning home that very night…a kunai had splattered blood throughout the room. As it slowly slid against his skin, cutting it, he fell to his knees. It wasn't killing him fast enough. **

_And weightless and maybe,_

The male's body slid down the door frame, a hand gently touching the scar on his neck. He hated how that strike hadn't taken his life that day…It was only a year ago, but the pain he was feeling made it feel like it was only seconds ago. He pulled a kunai from his pocket, forcing it into his chest, hitting a vital organ, forcing his body for shut down and fall to the ground.

_I'll find some peace tonight._

The sky seemed to fade to black, but a figure seemed to have formed in some source of light. He only stared in that direction as the figure walked towards him.

_In the arms of an angel._

He didn't move, this was only because he wasn't afraid as the figure started to form. "H-Hinata…?" He softly whispered. He thought he was dead. He had to be.

_Fly away from here._

She softly smiled as she held her hand out towards him. "I'm here…Naruto-kun."

Naruto reached up and grabbed her hand, getting to his feet.

_From this dark cold hotel room._

He wrapped his arms around her waist tightly. He could hold her again. He softly smiled. She was here….they were there.

_And the endlessness that you fear._

Her arms slowly snaked around his neck, her head resting on his shoulder.

Naruto leaned his head against hers, his eyes closing. He didn't want this to end. He knew they'd be together…forever.

_You are pulled from the wreckage._

He wasn't afraid of losing her anymore…

_Of your silent reverie._

He wasn't afraid of her leaving…

_You're in the arms of an angel._

He knew…there was nothing to fear…everything was okay now.

_May you find some comfort here._

_

* * *

_

Please review D:

I need to know what you think!


End file.
